1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical inverter having an intermediate circuit and a plurality of inverter bridge branches.
2. Background Art
An inverter has one, two, or three inverter bridge branches on its output side to correspondingly produce an output voltage having one, two, or three phases. A typical inverter switches on as an entire unit. As a result, a problem with the typical inverter is that the inverter immediately has full intrinsic consumption.
DE 199 37 410 A1 describes an inverter having three inverter bridge branches on its output side to produce a three-phase current. A problem is that this three-phase inverter has a lower efficiency in low load operation than a single-phase inverter or a two-phase inverter.
The efficiency of an inverter, especially a photovoltaic inverter, for low load operation substantially contributes to the overall efficiency of the inverter.